bakerstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
Sherlock Holmes: The Devil's Daughter
Sherlock Holmes: The Devil's Daughter is an investigation game in the Adventures of Sherlock Holmes series developed by Frogwares. It is the eighth game in the series, and was released on June 10th, 2016. The game takes place in London and its suburbs in the 19th century. The game is split into five cases written in the tradition of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle’s novels. The player takes on the role of Sherlock Holmes, investigating various cases with a focus on finding the right suspect. Plot What led young Katelyn to 221B Baker Street? Could she have discovered the dark truth about her family? And who is the charming clairvoyant who has moved in to 221C? Is there room for séances and occult rituals in the bastion of logic and rationalism? ''For the first time in his prestigious career, the most illustrious of detectives must fight not to reveal a secret, but to keep one… Cases Prey Tell Holmes' new neighbor, Alice De'Bouvier, brings the detective a young boy she found knocking at her door. The boy, Tom Hurst, is distraught because his father, George, has disappeared after accepting a secret, 'special' job. The trail leads Holmes to the consumptive Lord Edward Marsh, a charitable peer who runs a Special Education Programme for London poor. Holmes' adopted daughter, Kate, also arrives at 221B Baker Street to live with the detective. Holmes may ultimately conclude that Lord Marsh and the Quatermain Club hunted paupers for sport, and that Hurst intended to avenge them; alternatively, he may conclude that Hurst is a psychopath who killed the program's participants and the other lords because of his rejection by Lord Marsh. A Study in Green When Zacharias Greystoke of the London Archaeological Institute is found dead and an eyewitness blames the killing on a statue of a Mayan king, Holmes must investigate a case tied to an expedition to Guatemala and a legendary ancient curse. Holmes may ultimately conclude that either Albeit Dyke arranged the killing with an accomplice as an act of revenge; that Bernard Marley arranged the killing via automaton, as he believed he was the chosen one of Tecún Umán; or that Sir Charles Yellingham murdered Greystoke to take possession of his collection to pay off the club's debts. Alternatively, he may conclude that the curse is real. Infamy An American actor, Orson Wilde, arrives to stay with Holmes, in order to study him for an upcoming performance. A short interlude occurs when a client, Miss Mary Sutherland, arrives to seek Holmes' help in locating her fiancée, Hosmer Angel, who has disappeared. Holmes may conclude that Hosmer angel left Mary; or that Angel was a fiction created by Mary's stepfather, James Windibank, to maintain control of her inheritance, either by hiring an actor or assuming the identity of Angel himself. Later, a bomb is thrown through the window of 221B Baker Street and Holmes must discover who was behind the assassination attempt. Holmes may either deduce that the criminal is Percy Flemming, who wanted revenge on Holmes for sending him to prison; that Jack Cole arranged the plot, because he blamed Holmes for crippling his brother; or that Orson Wilde planned the bombing, because of an insane obsession to become Holmes. Chain Reaction Holmes and Watson are unexpectedly thrust into a new case when they witness a massive traffic accident in central London. The case soon takes on a sinister caste of murder, and Holmes must unravel the motives behind the targeted killing that set off the deadly chain of events. Holmes will learn the killing is connected to a bank robbery, and that one participant killed the other members to take all the money for himself. Holmes may either accuse Reginald Butcher, who needed the money to save his daughter; Thomas Garrett, an anarchist deeply indebted to the bank; or Benjamin Fowler, an apparently reformed former member of the gang responsible. Fever Dreams In the final chapter Alice Hamilton abducts Kate, and Holmes must find her and save her before Alice can bring her insane plot to its conclusion. The dark secret of Kate's birth is revealed, and Holmes must contend with the fallout of the revelation and the choices he has made on his adopted daughter. Trivia * The Devil's Daughter features a different incarnation of Holmes from the previous game, portrayed by a different actor. ** Oddly though, the game still seems to serve as a sequel to The Testament of Sherlock Holmes. * Mary Sutherland's case in the "Infamy" chapter is based on "A Case of Identity". * The collection of Sir Percival Blinkhorn, a suspect in the "Blood Bath" chapter of the previous game, can be found in the London Archaeological Institute's clubhouse. The display case contains the golden Mithraic dagger found at the conclusion of that case, and reveals that Sir Percival died in 1895. es:Sherlock Holmes: The Devil's Daughter Category:Adaptation: video game Category:Adventures of Sherlock Holmes (game series)